The design and development of an automatic page turner is proposed to promote independence in reading for individuals with disabilities and the elderly. The device is capable of turning the pages of a book or magazine in a forward or a reverse direction for hands-free operation. It is proposed that the unit be conveniently activated with a large hand/foot pedal, sip-and-puff switch, chin switch, or voice activated unit. A page turner would serve to enhance their quality of life by improving their independence in this activity of daily living. In addition, it offers the benefits to a potentially large market of diverse users, including musicians and avid readers. Economies of scale due to the potentially large market will help make it possible to offer this assistive technology at low cost. The long-term goal of this project is to develop an electromechanical page turner with an advanced design that is superior in several respects, including reliability, portability, ease of use, and cost. Preliminary results with six prototype models demonstrate an improved assistive technology that addresses design flaws prevalent in existing products and patents. Our research has identified three components to a successful design: page engagement, restraint, and transport. The several dozen patents on the subject and the very few actual devices available are shown to address only a subset of the three processes. Our prototype is more reliable and effective because it actually addresses all three processes. The goal of the Phase I work is to improve page engagement by conducting rigorous tests on various adhesives for the pickup arm. The investigation will test various putties, gels, and tapes, on a variety of paper weights and textures, applied over a range of settings for contact pressure and time. The result will identify the best page engagement method to satisfy our benchmark of 95% reliability in turning one page at a time over 300 cycles at a rate of two seconds per page.